How it began
by Maljoy
Summary: How Lily Evans and James Potter met ignores the books, and do not have any hogwarts time in it. LEJP


this is my first story so please be nice. I'v had it on Adultfanfiction but delited it later on.

Summary: How Lilly and James met eachother, ignores the books, but well., hope you'll like it anyway. Please bear over my spelling but I'm not that good at english (I'm danish you see) - this is a one shot and there will not be anymore capters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing both carecters belong to J.K.Rowling the goddess, there was made no money on this story. - don't sue me.

**How it began**

Its was like a song in her mind. The water, the sea, it all felt like a dream. It was her 21 birthday today, she smiled at the thougth while she looked at the sunrise.  
She had been on the beach sinces early this morning. While she had been sitting there the sea had shitfed it colors many times - at first it was a clear blue, the it went over to a dark one, it became darker and darker until it changed and became green, and now it was all clear again "amazing" she muttered as she sat down on the sand.  
While she was sitting there she felt happy, more happy then she'd felt for her whole life. As if she just got home from a lifelong travel and finally could sit down and enjoy herself without worring what other thought. It was the sea she longed after, the ocean that was her home, she could feel it. She had allways wanted to go to the ocean and now that she finally was here.. It was just like she allway thought it would be, and then again not. Becourse a human could allway imagine things, but it would never be the same in real life. _  
No the ocean was better than she'd ever thought it would be - much better.  
_

---

He could see her long befour she got near the water, "she is beautiful" he mused as he sat on the ground looking at her the first time "she not from here" he mumblet as he put his wand in his pocket. She was alone, around here nobody went out alone - well nobody but him atleast. He walked closer to get a better look of the stranger, he was hidden well behind a bush while he looked at her. Her hair was flaming red and her skin pale, it was not normal around here to have such colors, no here they all had a nice tan from being in the sun all day and black hair. To see a girl with colors like hers was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. The strange girl stood up and looked around to see if there was anybody near by, as she couldn't see anybody she started to take her clothe of. He blushed, he had never seen a naked woman. Everytime a girl tried to get close to him that wa,y he pushed her away. He simply didn't like the girls around here, he wanted something - driffrent, something that, like her. She was completly naked now, his eyes drifted over her body as she walked down to the sea and started swimming. He wanted to get closer to her, to hold her, get close as to her as he could. "So beautiful" he said to him self, her body was slender but with nice curves. She stood proud at atleast 6'feet with a small, but yet nice, butt, and big breastest - but not to big, just.. perfect. "Perfect, perfect, perfect.." he said it over and over again, mussing over her body. "bloody perfect.."  
He stood up now, walking slowly over to the girl, she had yet to see him. He didn't want to scare her away, so he yelled a small "Hi!" at her, telling here there was someone, she turned around and looked at him, suprisenly not corvering herself. She started smiling as he came closer, he was now only one feet from her. He looked closely at her - her eyes where big and a deep grass green with a light blue in them. Her hair like fire around her head and made her pale skin seem even paler. "You are beautiful" he said looking her in the eyes, she just smiled at him and walked closer.  
She took his hand and he felt her breast against his, he blushed as he felt his clothes getting wet from the water on her body. She grinned at him and mumred a drying spell. He felt his clothes drying it self and her body. Now that her hair was dry and looking its normal way, it seemed even wilder than befour, her soft curls made her look like an angel sent from heaven - mabye she was? He surely felt it that way rigth now.

---

She knew it, from the first time she saw him walking clamly over to her, almost even befour that. She could feel his present allready at the time she went in the water, she felt his handsome eyes burn into her back as she started swimming.  
She could feel it in her heart, this man, was made for her, they would stay togther forever, start a family togther, grow old together, even die together.  
As she stood here now, naked, close to him she felt her heart leep and her face blush - but she stayed clam, she wanted this moment to stay perfect, she wanted nothing to ruin it, his body tremblet against hers "don't worry" she said as she looked up at his face holding an hand on his tanned breast "this was ment to happened, we belong together" his chocolade brown eyes became clam and soft, he let his body take control and kissed her softly on her lips.  
"You.." was all he said while he laid her softly down in the sand holding his now naked form over hers.  
"My name is Lilly"  
"Lilly.. Lilly Evans" she said with a gentle smile  
"Lilly.. My name is James Potter" he said and kissed her passionaly


End file.
